Umbridge Reads Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone to Hogwarts
by elizabeth2018
Summary: What happens when Umbridge somehow gets hold of the Harry Potter books? How will she abuse her powers? What excuses will she create to get certain staff arrested, but most importantly, Harry himself? Read to find out! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, THATS JK ROWLING!


Umbridge was in her office, thinking of a way to arrest Harry Potter. The brat was obviously lying. You-Know-Who couldn't come back. It just wasn't possible. The brat had killed him fourteen years ago along with his mudblood mother and blood traitor father. Her head started to hurt by thinking too much about it. The brat gets away with everything anyway. Even if she was able to get him in court, Dumbledore would just have him out of there just like he did last time. Signing, she put her head back and let go of her thoughts for a moment, tired.

 _THUD!_

Jumping out of her chair, Umbridge got up to see what the loud noise was that was interrupting her peaceful moment. She looked at her obnoxiously pink desk and saw seven books. All of them with Potter's face and name on it in big letters. _This another trick by the brat to get himself more attention?_ she thought. She picked up a book and saw a small note fall out. Intrigued, she picked up the note and began to read.

 **Hello Dolores, as you should have seen there are seven books on your desk. I sent those hoping that you can see the real truth and answer some of your many unanswered questions. As you have seen, these books are about Harry Potter. They're about his adventures and Hogwarts and the outside world. The books are in his point of view, so you can possibly feel a bit empathetic towards the boy, although I can't see that happening. I'll admit some parts do go against Harry Potter and others depending on how one would view them, but there will also be parts that are in Harry Potter's favor. Don't go abusing your power with these books because if you do, I shall know. Everything has a reason behind it, no matter what. Please be fair towards the staff and students and I would recommend not to punish Harry for some small thing that he had done in his first year or anything like that. You may also read these books out to Hogwarts so they will also find the truth. I would also recommend some ministry officials, one of them being Amelia Bones, seeing as she's fair. I wish you good luck with Lord Voldemort (yes he's back) and treat these books kindly. They were a gift.**

 **From, Anonymous.**

 _So these tell the truth. . . I will finally be able to expose his lies!_ thought Umbridge, almost jumping around the room with happiness. She decided that she would read them out to the entire school so they can too, discover the brat's lies. She made a message out to the school and staff to make their way to the great hall. _This is going to be good. . ._

Harry was in Transfiguration class, struggling not to fall asleep due to McGonagall's boring lecture. He looked over to Ron and saw that he had fallen asleep and looked over to Hermione, and wasn't surprised when he saw her grasping the knowledge and hastily writing it down on her parchment. Suddenly a sickly sweet voice was heard throughout the school.

"All students and staff to the great hall, please. Classes are canceled. Students and staff to the great hall," said a voice, undoubtedly Umbridge's.

Harry got up with the rest of the class and filed out of the classroom while McGonagall was fussing over going to the great hall. Ron and Hermione caught up with him.

"What'd you think we have to go to the great hall for?" asked Ron perplexed.

"Probably to remind us that Hogwarts is under the Ministry's control," answered Harry, venom coating his voice.

"Well we're about to find out," said Hermione, who was also curious.

The trio entered the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. It seemed like every other student was also puzzled on why they were summoned here during the middle of class. Even the staff seemed to be confused, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling with curiosity. Umbridge walked up to the podium.

"Hello, my friends." Everyone looked disgusted by this. "As I know you are all wondering, why have I brought you here." Everyone nodded. "Well, today I received some interesting books that will unravel the truth about Mr. Potter and his lies. And I will read them to you today," announced Umbridge wearing a sickly smile.

Everyone was looking at Harry and he sunk down in his seat. _Of course, it had to be about him_ he thought. How did she even get books of him? He never talks about his life. The books were obviously written by her or someone that hated him. There would be all lies in the books. He saw Ron and Hermione looking at him with a tint of pity in their eyes. He hated pity.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," snapped Harry.

"Sorry, Harry, but everything will turn out alright," said Hermione.

"I mean, hopefully, but considering what a b-"

"Ron!" yelled Hermione scandalized.

"-Sorry- there's a very good chance she's lying, mate, so don't get all worked up about it," said Ron.

"Yeah, and everyone will believe it!" retorted Harry.

Hermione was about to open her mouth but Umbridge spoke again.

" _Hem, hem,_ now let's begin. Starting with chapter 1. . ."


End file.
